Missing You: Dokuro chan
by gman2006
Summary: Sakura-kun reflects on the time when he had Dokuro-chan by his side. But now she is gone, and she is never coming back. One-shot. Please review.


I have been wanting to do a Club to Death Angel fan fic for a long, long, long . . . (well, you get the idea), long time. I finally accomplished it and this story is actually a sad one. It almost brought a tear to my eye at points, but I think that is what makes the anime so good. It's hilariously funny, but at the same time, you really care for the well-being of all the characters. I may write a lighter one-shot later on. I have an idea for another one and will probably eventually write it. As a side note, just about everything in italics is a flashback. For the moment, I wanted some relief from my Godzilla story and thought that this was the perfect idea. Now please, if you read this one-shot, please please please, leave a review. And especially if you want another one-shot of Dokuro-chan, I must have some reviews to help motivate me. So please, read, review, and enjoy.

**Missing You**** Dokuro-chan**

Sakura-kun sat alone in his bedroom for another night. The lights were off, the clock read midnight, and Sakura-kun couldn't get to sleep again. "It's already been a week since she left." Sakura-kun whispered to himself as he stared up at his ceiling. The window showered a dancing sparkle from the stars onto his bedroom floor.

Sakura-kun turned to the night stand that lay just beside his bed. Resting on oak finishing was the only picture of Dokuro-chan he possessed. Like all the previous nights since _that_ night, Sakura-kun has taken the picture from the nightstand and held it close to his heart. Tonight was no different.

Sakura-kun clutched the picture, "Dokuro-chan, where are you? I miss you so much." Then, just as he had done every night before, Sakura-kun fell into a sleep. Every dream was the same. Every dream was a memory of the last time he saw Dokuro-chan:

_"Dad, we're home!" Sakura-kun hollered as he and Dokuro-chan walked through the door. School had ended for the week and Mr. Kusakabe had received the day off from work. _

_"Oh, hi Sakura. __Hi Dokuro-chan. You two have a guest. She is in the living room." Mr. Kusakabe said as he walked into kitchen to prepare some refreshments for the three. _

_I wonder who's here." Sakura-kun said more to himself than to anyone._

_"Maybe it's your girlfriend Shizuki-chan!" Dokuro-chan playfully teased._

_"Dokuro-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that she is not my girlfriend?!" Sakura shouted._

_"That's only because you haven't asked her out yet!" Dokuro argued as they entered the living room._

_"I'm working on it, just . . ." Sakura realized what he was about to say and __immediately__ countered, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"_

_"Good afternoon Dokuro-chan and Sakura-kun."_

_"Oh, hi Sabato-chan." Sakura casually said before realizing who he was speaking to. "Sabato-chan! What are you doing here?!"_

_Dokuro-chan peacefully sat down while Sakura-kun remained on his feet. He had been too shocked to sit down. Here sat, in his parent's living room, the angel that had tried to kill him on so many occasions. _Not that she's much different from Dokuro-chan, but she wouldn't bring me back to life._ Sakura-kun thought to himself at the prospect of yet another attempted homicide. _

_Sabato-chan noticed Sakura-kun's hostility and said, "It's alright. __I'm not here to kill you today."_

_"Really, why not?" Sakura-kun said as he finally decided to sit next to Dokuro-chan. Not that he wanted to die, but this was an unexpected change for him. Sakura-kun really wanted to know why he was no longer being targeted by Sabato-chan._

_"Actually, the thing is . . ." Sabato-chan began to shift in her seat. She felt uneasy about something, Sakura-kun could tell. But what it was, he didn't have a clue._

_Dokuro-chan, who also noticed this sudden change, asked, "What's wrong Sabato-chan? Are you alright?"_

_Sabato-chan suddenly burst into tears and began crying. Her nose puffed up and her cheeks reddened while glistening tears streamed down her face. Sakura-kun instinctively moved over to Sabato-chan and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sabato-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_Sabato-chan clung onto Sakura-kun's school uniform and sobbed into his shirt. Just at that moment, Mr. Kusakabe walked in with the refreshments. "What happened to her?" He asked out of concern as he set the tray down onto the table._

_Sabato-chan pulled herself together and wiped her eyes clean. She kept her face hidden for she couldn't gather enough strength to look anyone in the eye. "It's alright Mr. Kusakabe. I'm fine now." _

_Not seeming complete convinced, Mr. Kusakabe began, "Are you sure? I could . . ."_

_"No, I'll be fine. I just need to talk to Dokuro-chan and Sakura-kun for a moment." Sabato-chan stated. Mr. Kusakabe thought about continuing, but he trusted his son and thus quickly left the room._

_Sakura grabbed a glass filled with lemonade and handed it to Sabato-chan. "Here, take a drink. You'll feel better." Sabato quietly accepted the offer and gulped down the entire glass. __"Now, what was it you were going to say?" Sakura-kun gently asked._

_Sabato-chan glanced up from the glass she held and looked at Dokuro-chan, who had been eyeing her the entire time. _She really seems worried. _Sabato-chan thought before looking over to Sakura-kun. "What I was about to say, was that I received a message from my mom." Sabato-chan caught the exchange of worried expressions from Sakura-kun and Dokuro-chan. But she ignore them both as she continued, "Sakura-kun, because of Dokuro-chan's involvement with your life, your future has changed."_

_"What?!" Sakura-kun and__Dokuro-chan exclaimed in unison._

_"Sakura-kun, you no longer invent the machine that gives eternal youth. And you no longer attempt to create a world for pedophiles."_

_Dokuro-chan immediately thrust her arms into the air and began shouting, "BONZAI! BONZAI! BONZAI!"_

_Sakura-kun was obviously happy as well. _Finally, people will stop calling names like: pedo-bastard!_ He thought joyously to himself._

_"But . . ." Sabato-chan began and instantly regained the others' attention, "It also means that me and Dokuro-chan are no longer needed here.__" Sabato-chan noticed the instant look of terror on Dokuro-chan's face. Sabato-chan knew how much Sakura-kun meant to her, and she felt guilty for having to break the news to them. "My mom told me that later on __tonight;__ she is coming to take us both back to the future."_

_Dokuro-chan stared back in shock and lowered her head to the floor. "But . . . But, I don't want to go back." She whispered, barely audible to the other two. _

_Sakura-kun stared at her and uttered only a word, "Dokuro-chan." Then, an idea popped into his head, "Sabato-chan, couldn't we just run away until she gives up?"_

_Sabato-chan shook her head in response. "She is the Chairman of the Assembly of Divine Martial Law. She already took Zakuro-chan back."_

_Dokuro-chan glared back up in surprise, "What, they took Zakuro-chan back already?!"_

_Sabato-chan nodded her head, "She would have taken us back, but I convinced her to let us say our goodbyes first."_

_Dokuro-chan repositioned her eyes to the floor in an attempt to hide the tears that had started building up. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving Sakura-kun. Sabato-chan had said all she could as well and buried her face in her hands. Sakura-kun just looked from angel to angel. _They both look so sad. I should really do something about this._ Sakura-kun thought. After all, he didn't want the girls crying up until they left. _They should at least have some fun before they go;_a__s he continued his thinking. Sakura-kun toyed with the idea of running for another split second, but decided that it would be useless. Besides, Zakuro-chan had succeeded in taking Dokuro-chan back to the future once; Babel was even more powerful of an angel than her, so the odds were even less in their favor for that very reason._

_Sakura-kun thought to himself and suddenly had an idea, "How about we play Gothello before you two go?" Both angels looked confusedly at him. "I just think we should end this on a happier note. I want to remember you girls with smiles anyway."_

_The two agreed and Dokuro-chan set up the board. Sakura-kun was happy that she was getting excited about playing; even Sabato-chan looked interested in the game. "Sabato-chan, you can be red and black. I'm going to be pink and green. Sakura-kun, you get to be white."_

_Sakura-kun banged his head against the table. _One color for me again."_ He miserably thought but gladly accepted it when he noticed how the two were staring at him. Time passed quickly as Sabato-chan and Dokuro-chan exchanged win after win. Sakura-kun, didn't win a single game._

_"Time to leave." __stated__ a voice from behind Sakura-kun. He spun around to find Babel standing close by. The other two angels only stared at her. Dokuro-chan and Sabato-chan had both reverted back to depressed expressions. They weren't ready to leave and they didn'__t want to leave, ever._

_"Please, let Dokuro-chan and Sabato-chan stay. They aren't hurting anything." Sakura-kun begged._

_Babel stared down at him, her gazing tore into his soul. "They are hurting everything. Right now, you have a respectable future to look forward to. If those angels stay, it would get progressively worse."_

_"I don't care!" Sakura-kun shouted back._

_"I do. Angels must not mix with the human world. It would cause chaos." Not giving Sakura-kun a chance to reply, Babel pulled out the Sealed Prison Sanctuary, Lurnelg, from her robes. She opened it and the box sucked in Sabato-chan who screamed for help, but Babel blocker their path. "Silly daughter. She will have to grow out of that stubbornness."_

_Babel shifted her glance to Dokuro-chan who stepped back in surprise and fear. Babel prepared to reopen the box, but Sakura-kun stepped in front of the remaining angel, causing Babel to step back in surprise. _

_Blocking her path, Sakura-kun shouted, "Don't go near her. Dokuro-chan is staying with me."_

_"What are you afraid of Sakura-kun? When I take Dokuro-chan with me, you will forget who she is. You won't miss her at all." Babel continued stalking Sakura-kun and Dokuro-chan, "You will finally be able to be __with __Shi__zuki-chan. Nothing will be holding you back."_

_"YES THERE WILL BE!" Sakura-kun shouted. Babel took a step back out of shock while Sakura-kun kept right on talking, "There always will be. I know because I've tried it. I've tried looking at Shizuki-chan and I can't do it anymore like I used to. I used to stare at her and when I seen another girl, I saw her, Shizuki-chan. Now, when I stare at her . . . when I stare at her . . ."_

_Sakura-kun turned around to face Dokuro-chan and grabbed her hands. He clasped them tight and looked her straight in the eye, "When I stare at her, I see you, Dokuro-chan." Dokuro-chan gasped and embraced Sakura-kun, enveloping her arms around him, not ever wanting to let go. She clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder, not knowing what else to do._

_Not releasing Dokuro-chan from the embrace, Sakura-kun turned his head and stared directly at Babel, __"__I don't care what happens to me, so long as I get to be with Dokuro-chan."_

_Babel lowered her head, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Sakura-kun. But I can't allow that." Without warning, Babel struck Sakura-kun across the face with her right hand and in the same motion, grabbed Dokuro-chan's arm. _

_"SAKURA-KUN! SAKURA-KUN! SAKURA-KUN! SAKURA-KUN!" Dokuro-chan madly shouted, tears flying from her face. Sakura-kun turned over to see Babel opening Lurnelg._

_"DOKURO-CHAN!" Sakura-kun answered back, as loud as Dokuro-chan screamed his name. Pounding on the door could suddenly be heard from his dad. _Babel must have locked the room up_, Sakura-kun thought as he helplessly watched Babel stuff Dokuro-chan into Lurnelg. Her screams died off into a silent hum. Babel turned her attention back to Sakura-kun._

_Sakura-kun glared at the floor, feeling tears tickle his face, "Why must you do this? All they wanted was to stay here. All they wanted was to be happy."_

_For the first time in a long time, Babel's face softened to a sad smile__She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and replied soothingly, "Sakura-kun, as Sabato-chan's mother, I want nothing more than for her to be happy. __But this is a rule laid down by God. There is nothing that I can do. __And Dokuro-chan is a wonderful angel. She always tries her hardest at Rurutie. If I had any say in the matter, I would leave both girls here for you to cherish. But as I cannot, I am forced to take them from you and erase your memory__."_

_Sakura-kun looked up at Babel, tears sliding down his face. He could no longer hold them back. "Please . . . Please . . . I don't want to forget them. Let me at least have my memories__. I don't want to forget."_

_Babel considered this for a moment and finally replied in her same soothing voice, "Alright, I will overlook that matter. But no one else will remember who they were, so I suggest that you keep this secret."_

_Sakura-kun nodded sadly. He would have smiled his approval, but there was nothing to even act happy about. Babel gave him one last look and said, "Goodbye Sakura-kun. Live in peace. And live a long, healthy life." With that, a bright white __light__ blinded the entire room for a sheer number of seconds before it slowly dimmed into the lamps and ceiling fixtures. Sakura-kun adjusted his eyes, and she was gone. _

Sakura-kun awoke with a start. His clock read one in the morning. The boy glanced at his hands which still held the picture firmly to his heart. Sakura-kun wondered what people thought of him now. They didn't remember Dokuro-chan, just as Babel promised they wouldn't. Shizuki-chan had soon started worrying about him, but Sakura-kun refused to talk about it. He knew she wouldn't believe him. _She'd listen, but she wouldn't believe._ He said to himself as he stared at the picture.

"I wonder if you can hear me, Dokuro-chan." Sakura-kun asked the picture, but knowing exactly who he was asking, "Because I have a few things to tell you. They are important and I want you to know them."

Sakura-kun chuckled at the idea of talking to a picture, but he had no intention of stopping, in case she could hear him. "If you are still wondering, the Wood Glue Club is going to the nation's finals. I'm going to be the best there is, just like you wanted me to be. I even bought some wood glue to practice with. Please wish me luck."

Tears slid down Sakura-kun's cheeks as he stifled a cry. Composing himself, Sakura-kun continued, "I should have told you this that day. But I was too afraid of what it might cause. I know now that it was a big mistake not to say it. Dokuro-chan, I never got the chance I wanted to tell you how much I love you. Because I never realized it until that day. I've regretted it since." Not being able to bear the pain any longer, Sakura-kun rolled onto his pillow and silently released the tears onto the soft cotton.

What Sakura–kun didn't know, was that Dokuro-chan could hear him. She'd heard every word he said from heaven, and on that night; Dokuro-chan cried herself to sleep up in the clouds.

The End.


End file.
